Blood
by qunnyv19
Summary: Kasus pembunuhan terjadi. Di ambang nyawa yang hampir sekarat, Mikasa mengetahui pelakunya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang tahu apakah Mikasa berhasil lolos atau tidak. /""Eren," ujar Mikasa dengan amat pelan. Dia menatap Eren dengan lesu. "Jangan dekat-dekat dia, dia berbahaya."/ Mind to RnR? c:
1. Blood

Bulan sudah menunjukkan sinarnya. Bintang-bintang berkerlap-kerlip. Deru kendaraan yang berada di jalanan terdengar sampai di kediamannya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu pun masih memakan kentang-kentang(nya)—yang terletak di atas meja—ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hmm? _Okaasan_? Ya ya, aku akan tidur sebentar lagi," ujar gadis itu malas-malasan. Terdengar kunyahan kentang yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "Duh, ada apa sih _okaa_—"

Dengan sebal Sasha turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu. Tak lupa dia membawa sebuah kentang untuk dimakan—

"Oh! Hai A—"

Sosok di hadapannya tidak menjawab apa-apa dan membungkam mulut gadis itu. Dengan kasarnya dia membuang kentang yang berada di tangan Sasha dan menginjaknya.

"Ugh—hei! Jangan kentang-kentangku! Aku tidak tahu kau mau datang hari ini. Tidak usah khawatir denganku soal insiden yang terjadi di sekolah kita. Aku bisa menjaga diri A—"

Lampu kamar dimatikan oleh sosok tersebut. Sasha bungkam sekarang.

"H—hei?"

Sosok itu masih mendekati Sasha perlahan-lahan, dan Sasha semakin menjauh. Sasha menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan yang heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

Cahaya rembulan menyelinap dari jendela kamar Sasha. Terlihat siluet sosok yang mendatangi Sasha tiba-tiba sedang mengeluarkan sebuah—

—pisau.

"H—heii!" Sasha mundur. Dia tidak sadar kalau jika dia mundur selangkah lagi, langkahnya akan terantuk meja yang terdapat kentang-kentangnya.

"Sasha …"

"Y—ya?"

"Mati kau. Hari ini."

Terdapat suara seseorang jatuh, kentang-kentang yang jatuh berantakan, serta suara teriakan memilukan dari seorang gadis yang berumur lima belas tahun.

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLOOD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**hingeki **n**o **K**yojin by **H**ajime **I**sayama  
**B**lood by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 13.08.2013  
published: 13.08.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**G**enre: **M**ystery  
**R**ated: **T**

**WARNING: NO MAIN CHARACTER. Typo(s), AU, Twoshot. TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK BASHING SIAPA PUN.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Itu terjadi lagi?"

Anak-anak di kelas 9F sekarang berkumpul di pojok ruangan, mendengarkan cerita dari Connie Springer yang katanya mengetahui fakta dari ruang guru—atau _hasil nguping_—di ruang guru.

"Iya, aku serius!" seru Connie keras-keras—dan Jean langsung membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Sasha … astaga. Kuharap itu bohong," ujar Christa sambil bergetar. Sudah terlihat bulir-bulir bening di kelopak matanya, tapi ditahan olehnya. Dia menatap Connie dengan tatapan sendu.

"Itu bohong kan …?"

"Aku serius, Christa! Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo kita buat taruhan tentang apa yang akan diumumkan nanti oleh Irvine-_sensei_—wali kelas kita."

"A—aku …"

"Tidak mungkin," ujar Eren sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sudah dua orang dari kelas kita yang menjadi korban dari kejadian itu. Pertama Ymir, lalu Thomas … dan sekarang Sasha?"

"Kejadian apa?"

Mereka semua yang lagi berkumpul—Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Christa, Jean, Mina, Armin, Bertholdt, Annie, dan Reiner—menoleh ke asal suara.

"Marco?"

"Oh ya, Mina, kau sudah ditulis di buku absen kan kalau lima hari yang lalu sampai kemarin aku tidak masuk karena sakit?"

"Uhm, sudah—"

"Ada kejadian apa? Sepertinya kalian sedang berbincang seru sekali," ujar Marco dan segera mengambil kursi, lalu menempatkan diri di antara Jean dan Connie. "Oh iya, mana Sasha? Bukannya hari ini dia ada jadwal piket?"

Semuanya langsung diam.

"Hei?"

"Marco." Marco merasa namanya dipanggil dan segera menoleh. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Kami mungkin tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ini peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi di kelas kita semenjak empat hari yang lalu—"

"Baik, Reiner. Tapi aku penasaran—"

Christa mulai sesenggukan dan Mina juga sudah menunduk. Mikasa masih memasang wajah datar, begitu juga Annie. Armin dan Bertholdt tidak bersuara. Jean dan Connie—yang biasa banyak bicara—memasang wajah gelisah, serta Reiner dan Eren mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Marco.

"Sejak empat hari yang lalu, sudah ada tiga orang dari kelas kita yang terbunuh oleh orang yang tak diketahui—maksudku, belum ditangkap—"

"APA?!"

Jean bertugas untuk membekap mulut seseorang lagi.

"Maksudku—pembunuhan?! Kenapa kalian santai sekali membicarakan pembunuhan? H—hei, aku sedang serius—"

"Kami juga serius, Marco. Pihak guru dan karyawan sendiri meminta kami—siswa siswi kelas 9F—jangan menyebarluaskan hal itu kepada orang lain—"

"T—tapi—"

"Dengarkan dulu!" bentak Jean. Marco mendelik kepadanya. Suasana sunyi kembali.

"Seandainya saja ada orang yang mengetahui siapa yang membunuh itu—"

"Tu—tunggu! Siapa yang terbunuh? Dan kenapa kalian semua mengetahui kalau mereka terbunuh? Hei, tidak masuk bukan berarti mati, 'kan? Mungkin sakit atau mereka ada urusan—"

"Dari guru. Pihak keluarga mereka menelepon ke sekolah."

Suasana hening lagi di antara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari kelompok lain, suara kipas angin, dan suara langkah-langkah kaki para murid.

"Awalnya Ymir …"

Suara tangisan Christa terdengar semakin keras. Mikasa menghela nafas dan akhirnya membantu menenangkan gadis itu bersama Mina—yang juga sudah sesenggukan. "Lalu Thomas, sekarang Sasha—" jelas Eren.

Marco _shock_ bukan main.

"Tidak mungkin—"

"Connie mendengarnya sendiri dari ruang guru," kata Jean dengan nada yang menyindir. Connie mendengus. "Oh, ayolah, kita sendiri tahu—"

"Mana gadis kentang itu? Dia pasti masuk 'kan, hari ini?!"

"Tidak akan, Marco …" Bertholdt bersuara. Dia menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. "Kita semua harus jaga diri. Kemungkinan itu pasti ada, kalau 'dia' akan membunuh kita satu persatu."

"Jangan menakut-nakuti, Bertholdt," sahut Annie dengan nada yang dingin. "Kami semua bisa menjaga diri. _Aku_ bisa menjaga diri."

"Annie! Kenapa sih kau—"

"Aku banyak urusan. Aku pergi." Annie bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya," geram Jean. Dia lalu menatap Bertholdt untuk merespon perkataannya tadi, "memang. Kita harus membuat rencana agar kita—tidak. Agar semuanya tidak terjadi lagi pada kita."

"A—anno …"

Sembilan kepala menoleh ke asal suara. Armin—pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai angkat bicara. Semua langsung mendengarkan.

"E—etto … aku rasa, aku bisa menyelidiki petunjuk-petunjuk yang diberikan oleh si 'dia' itu—"

"BAGUS!" seru Jean bersemangat. Sekarang dia menjadi lebih banyak bicara. "Katakan! Apa itu petunjuknya?"

"Itu—"

Suara bel berbunyi memotong percakapan mereka semua. Mikasa segera mengguncang-guncang tubuh Armin. "Katakan, Armin. Supaya kita selamat."

"Tapi bel—"

Irvine Smith masuk dan mereka semua langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Armin tidak jadi mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, masih ada waktu istirahat.

"Aku ada pengumuman," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Connie segera menoleh ke arah Jean dan memberikan tatapan _dengar-saja-apa-pengumumannya_.

"Teman kalian, Sasha Braus, sudah tiada. Mayatnya ditemukan pukul satu dini hari tadi, dengan bekas koyakan di seluruh tubuh—"

Christa menangis paling kencang. Tangisannya tidak berhenti dari tadi—dan Mina menyusulnya. Gadis-gadis yang lain—terutama yang akrab dengan Sasha—melongo tidak percaya, begitu juga siswa-siswi yang lain.

"Irvine-_sensei_—" Seseorang baru saja berbicara dan memotong perkataan wali kelas 9F itu. Irvine menaikkan kedua alisnya dan mengarahkan dagunya ke siswa yang baru saja mengangkat tangan.

"Apa?"

"Kapan kalian—para guru-guru dan karyawan—akan memberitahukan insiden ini kepada kelas-kelas lain?"

Irvine bungkam.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jeager," sahut Irvine dengan tatapan menusuk.

"TENTU SAJA ITU URUSANKU!" Eren bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul meja. Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "TEMAN-TEMANKU, SAHABAT-SAHABATKU, MEREKA SUDAH TIDAK ADA! DAN ITU DARI KELAS INI SEMUA! APAKAH KAU TIDAK CURIGA? DAN KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBERITAHUKAN INSIDEN INI KEPADA WARGA SEKOLAH? KENAPA? APA KAU TAKUT PARA SISWA AKAN PINDAH SEKOLAH?! HAH?!"

Suara Eren bergema di sepanjang tembok kelas. Eren menarik nafas sebentar. Mikasa yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk pundaknya pelan dan memintanya untuk duduk.

"Diam, Jeager."

Eren baru saja mau teriak lagi tapi ditahan oleh Mikasa.

"Kami dari pihak sekolah belum tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan kejadian ini harus diselidiki dulu. Bukan tidak mungkin jika kejadian ini hanya terjadi sampai hari ini—dan jika kita mengumumkan hal ini kepada para siswa yang lain, mereka bisa saja ketakutan."

"Mungkin maksud Eren untuk menghimbau mereka agar menjaga diri, _sir_," kata Jean dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa dan jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang keluarkan buku biologi kalian, kita lanjutkan pelajaran—"

* * *

"Aku jadi benci dengannya," sungut Jean saat mereka kembali berkumpul bersama. "Tapi untuk kali ini, aku setuju denganmu, Eren." Jean menepuk pundak Eren keras sekali.

"IDIOT!" Eren mengelus-elus pundaknya dan kembali memukul pundak Jean.

"Di mana Christa dan Mina?" tanya Reiner, menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari dua remaja perempuan itu.

"Mereka akan ditenangkan oleh Miss Petra," jawab Bertholdt. "Nah, Armin. Sekarang sudah istirahat. Utarakan pendapatmu."

"Eh?" Armin langsung menoleh ke Bertholdt. "Ano—maaf, aku lupa—"

"Heh?"

"A—aku lupa mau ngomong apa, maaf." Yang lain hanya menghela nafas. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Annie ikut kembali bersama mereka.

"Baiklah—uh, urusanmu sudah selesai, Annie?" sindir Jean. Annie mendelik kepadanya. Sepasang matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

"Mana Christa dan Mina?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi?" tanya Bertholdt—dia merasa tersinggung. Annie menggeleng santai. "Ke mana?"

"Mereka dipanggil Miss Petra."

"Oh."

Suasana sunyi kembali. Anak-anak itu memikirkan lagi pendapat yang dikemukakan oleh Eren tadi. Mereka semua setuju dan mereka juga yakin kalau sekolah takut rugi—

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, kita harus meyakinkan mereka." Reiner berkata yakin. "Jika tidak, korban terus bertambah. Aku yakin 'dia' tidak main-main dengan rencananya. Masalahnya, kita sendiri tidak tahu apa rencananya."

"Aku rasa kalian terlalu banyak ingin tahu," tandas Annie. Yang lain langsung menoleh kepadanya. "Biarkan saja dia terus melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Suatu saat, kita semua pasti mengetahuinya."

"Eugh, kau daritadi selalu berbeda pendapat dengan kita, Annie."

"Memang," sahut Annie. "Aku tidak setuju dengan rencana kalian untuk membujuk para guru dan karyawan lainnya. Bagaimana kalau pembunuhan itu berhenti sampai di sini, dan hal yang kita beritahukan kepada murid lain hanya mencemaskan mereka?"

"Terserah kau lah," kata Marco sebal.

"Mikasa, ada pendapat? Kau yang paling anti bicara dari tadi," ujar Jean. Mikasa mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Mungkin …"

Mikasa mulai berbicara. Wajahnya tetap datar. "Aku setuju dengan pendapat—"

Semuanya menarik nafas, kecuali Annie.

"—Annie."

"EH?!"

Perkataan Mikasa Ackerman menuai protes di antara mereka semua. Annie tersenyum kecil. Connie langsung teriak-teriak. Eren segera menyikut-nyikut lengan Mikasa tanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Bagian mana yang kau setujui?! Tidak masuk akal! Kita harus menunda informasi ini sampai kita semua terbunuh, begitu?!"

"Bukan begitu, Connie. Kau tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Ah, sudahlah." Reiner berdiri dan menyambar bahu Bertholdt. "Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar. Diskusi ini membuatku tambah emosi dan tambah lapar."

Bertholdt mengangguk dan mengikuti jejak Reiner untuk ke kantin.

"Aku juga mau makan." Connie mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas ranselnya. Yang lain mengikuti jejaknya dan makan bersama-sama di meja itu. Ah, mungkin mereka memang harus mengikuti arus saja …

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu masih melatih otot-ototnya untuk bekerja di tengah malam. _Push up, sit-up, _serta teknik olahraga lainnya untuk dilakukan pada malam hari—di kamarnya. Dia memang tidak mengenal lelah.

"Lima puluh enam, lima puluh tujuh …"

Peluh sudah menetes-netes di sekitar pelipis dan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia butuh stamina yang kuat karena besok akan ada pertandingan futsal antar-kelas.

"Tujuh puluh delapan, tujuh puluh sembilan …"

Pemuda itu berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya setelah hitungan sudah mencapai angka seratus. Dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul sebelas malam.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di kelasnya. Pembunuhan … semacam sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan terlalu misterius. Dan tidak ada yang tahu, siapa pembunuhnya dan apa tujuannya.

Tadi Armin mau mengemukakan pendapat, dan tidak jadi karena …

Annie? Bisa jadi. Tadi Armin bilang mau mengemukakan pendapat saat Annie tidak ada, dan bilang lupa—atau pura-pura lupa—saat Annie sudah kembali bergabung dengan mereka.

Oh, entahlah. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

Reiner mengambil handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya dan mengelap seluruh keringat yang berada di tubuhnya. Dia mengganti pakaiannya, lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Siapa korban selanjutnya?

_Tok, tok, tok._

Reiner mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini, dan sekarang sudah malam. Larut malam. Lagipula, yang mengetahui alamat apartemennya hanya beberapa teman yang satu sekolah dengannya—

—apalagi, yang membuat Reiner heran, pintu yang diketuk adalah pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya.

Reiner bangun dan membuka pintu.

"Woah! Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku, A—"

Sosok itu membungkam mulut Reiner dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ditendangnya pintu kamar tak bersalah itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

Reiner menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat pisau itu.

"Kau bercanda, hahaha." Reiner tertawa canggung. "Kau mau mengerjaiku, ya? Tidak mungkin kan kau yang melakukan semua pembunuhan ini? Bukan, 'kan?"

Reiner kembali menatap sosok di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu tinggi, memiliki rambut pirang, dan—

—pemuda itu tidak bisa mendetail lebih lanjut karena perutnya sudah ditusuk oleh pisau itu. Pisau yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa.

"Reiner … mati kau. Hari ini."

* * *

"Di mana Reiner?" Bertholdt kembali menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut selama lebih dari lima kali. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jean dan Connie berkali-kali. "Hei, jawab aku! Aku menghubungi ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat!"

"Bertholdt …"

Nada sendu itu keluar dari mulut Marco.

"Apa?"

"Aku—"

"Reiner dibunuh tadi malam. Aku diberitahu oleh tetangga—"

"Haha, bercandamu tidak lucu, Marco Bodt. Siapa pula tetangga di apartemen Reiner yang mengenal kau? Lagipula, mereka juga tidak akan mendapatkan nomormu."

"Tetangga itu sepupuku, dan dia tahu Reiner itu temanku—"

"Haha, lucu sekali. Mungkin jika dia sudah sampai di sini, akan kutendang bokongnya sampai dia mau mengutarakan hal yang jelas kenapa tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari aku."

"Bertholdt—"

"DIAM!"

Mereka semua menatap Bertholdt dengan ngeri. Bertholdt yang biasanya jarang mengutarakan amarahnya, sekarang membentak teman-temannya sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Eren yang baru saja datang bersama Mikasa dan Armin. Mereka bertiga memang sering berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Itu—"

Lidah Marco terasa kelu. Jean menatap Connie dan Connie menatap Marco. Mereka bertiga kebingungan.

"Oh iya, katanya Christa dan Mina tidak masuk hari ini," ujar Eren. "Aku diberitahu oleh sekretaris yang satunya lagi."

"Mau ngapain? Menangis di rumah sampai lima puluh galon?" Annie muncul entah dari mana. Nadanya ketus sekali.

"Annie, bicaramu itu—"

"Berisik, Marco. Mana Reiner? Kemarin dia meminjam catatan matematikaku dan belum dikembalikan olehnya. Aku harus mengerjakan pr untuk besok."

"Nah, Annie, kau juga mencari Reiner, 'kan?" Bertholdt tersenyum riang sambil memukul pundak Annie pelan. "Ayo kita cari bersama."

"Aku malas mencarinya. Bentar lagi dia juga datang," sahut Annie datar. Bertholdt langsung melotot kepadanya.

"Annie—" Marco baru saja mau bicara, tapi kakinya diinjak oleh Bertholdt. "Jangan beritahukan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, Marco." Marco mengerang kesakitan dan hanya (bisa) mengangguk pelan. Connie dan Jean angkat bahu. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin yang tidak tahu menahu soal ada apa menatap mereka satu persatu dengan heran.

"Ano—" akhirnya Armin memutuskan untuk bicara. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Jean, Connie, tumben kalian tidak banyak bicara hari ini—"

"HAHAHA!" Tawa Jean menggelegar. "HARI INI KITA AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG, IYA, 'KAN?! KITA AKAN TUNGGU REINER DATANG …"

Suaranya mengecil.

"Menunggu Reiner datang," tegas Bertholdt.

Tapi sampai bel berbunyi, yang ditunggu tidak datang. Yang datang hanyalah sebuah pengumuman tentang kematian seorang Reiner Braun.

Kelas 9F menjadi kacau.

Akhirnya Irvine mencoba untuk berdiskusi dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain, untuk memberitahukan ke seluruh siswa di sekolah ini—Sina High School.

Kejadian ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan—dan tentu saja, banyak perkara. Banyak masalah. Dan banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan karena kasus ini.

Reaksi Bertholdt adalah diam dan tidak berbicara seharian penuh. Annie pun tidak beda jauh—yeah, mereka bertiga memang lumayan dekat. Annie yang biasanya berkomentar pedas sekarang hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng, seperti tidak peduli sama sekali.

Sebenarnya, siapa? Ada apa? Dan … Mengapa?

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, korban yang tadinya empat bertambah menjadi sebelas. Sebelas siswa-siswi dari kelas 9F, Sina High School, dibunuh oleh seseorang yang belum diketahui sampai sekarang.

Akhirnya, pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memberitahukan hal itu kepada murid yang lain.

Armin yang tadinya tidak mau memberitahukan pendapatnya dengan alasan lupa, sekarang akhirnya mau memberitahukan pendapatnya kepada teman-temannya—yang masih 'lolos' sampai tahap ini. Eren, Mikasa, Bertholdt, Marco, Connie, Jean, Annie, Christa dan Mina.

Armin menarik nafas sebentar, menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, lalu akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Jadi, menurutku—"

Armin menghela nafas lagi. "Si pembunuh membunuh korban dari abjad terakhir. Dan dia membunuh secara acak, biasanya berkisar satu hari – tiga hari. Dia juga membunuh pada malam hari. Tetapi, dalam satu hari dia bisa membunuh lebih dari satu orang. Contohnya pada kasus Niken dan Nana."

Seperti ada lampu yang menyala di atas kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Benar juga …" bisik Eren penuh semangat. "Dia membunuh dari abjad terakhir. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir hal seperti itu?"

"Dan memang pembunuh itu tidak membunuh secara teratur," gumam Jean. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Berarti—" Bertholdt berhenti sebentar dan mulai berpikir. Seminggu setelah kepergian Reiner entah kenapa membuat dia menjadi bisa berpikir jernih. "Kalau tidak salah, korban yang kemarin di kelas kita …"

Serentak semua kepala yang berada di situ menoleh ke arah Marco, Mikasa, dan Mina. Teman-teman mereka yang berawalan huruf M—sepertinya tidak ada lagi di kelas ini. Connie langsung menciut.

"Jangan sampai! Astaga, kalian bertiga?!"

Mina _shock_, Marco diam, tapi Mikasa berbicara.

"Jika dia memang menyerang kita bertiga sekaligus, sebaiknya Mina menginap di rumahku dan Marco di rumah Jean atau siapalah. Saling melindungi."

"Mikasa, aku akan menginap di rumahmu juga hari ini," ujar Eren mantap. "Kalau perlu, Marco di rumah Mikasa saja sekalian."

Mikasa langsung menendang Eren.

"AW!"

"Kau bodoh, Eren Jaeger. Aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan kepelikan masalah ini. Cukup aku saja—jika memang harus menjadi korban."

Yang lain kembali diam.

"Kalau kalian semua mau—" Annie sekarang yang berbicara. "Kita semua menginap di satu tempat, untuk melindungi mereka bertiga, bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" seru Marco. "Aku tidak lemah!"

"Marco, kami bukannya tidak memercayaimu. Tapi korban laki-laki yang lebih kuat darimu saja ada. Reiner …"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Annie," tukas Christa. "Kita selalu bersama-sama saja. Kalau perlu kita menyewa suatu tempat untuk berlindung sampai semua ini selesai."

"Tidak akan bisa. Kita berbeda _gender_ dan akan susah mengaturnya."

"Bukankah itu malah lebih baik?"

"AAAAH! CUKUUUUP!"

Beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah mereka yang amat sangat berisik, tapi diabaikan oleh mereka. Suara Eren yang berteriak memang terkadang mengerikan.

"Kita menabung mulai dari sekarang," ujarnya setelah ditepuk pundaknya oleh Mikasa. "Kalau kita bisa mendapatkan penghasilan untuk menyewa dua kontrakan kecil-kecilan, kita bisa pakai untuk perempuan dan laki-laki, tapi harus bersebelahan. Dan jangan lupa alat komunikasi agar bisa terus berhubungan. Kalau kita beruntung, pembunuh itu tidak menyerang mereka bertiga hari ini."

"Kau mau mendapatkan uang darimana, Eren?" tanya Jean. "Kita masih anak SMP, astaga! Seandainya dapat pun tidak akan mendapatkan yang cukup untuk membeli dua buah kontrakan."

"Bagaimana dengan apartemen Reiner?" usul Connie.

.

.

.

"KAU GILA!" jerit Bertholdt dan Jean bersamaan. "Mana mungkin! Kau itu … astaga! Kau tidak takut apa? ITU LOKASI PEMBUNUHAN!"

Kelas 9F adalah kelas paling berisik sekarang.

"Aku hanya memberi usul—" sungut Connie. Dia diam dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, siapa yang punya usul?"

"Siapa yang rumahnya paling berdekatan satu sama lain?" kali ini suara yang muncul dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang, Armin.

"Tidak ada. Jarak rumahku dan Mikasa saja dua belas rumah," jawab Eren.

"Hmm …"

Mereka semua berpikir lagi. Untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan semuanya. Untuk mencari solusi terbaik. Untuk—

"Ah, sudahlah." Mikasa menoleh ke arah Marco dan Mina. "Kalian berdua menginap di rumahku saja. Aku bisa bela diri dan sedikit bermain pedang. Aku juga punya satu kamar kosong—untuk kau, Marco. Mina bisa tidur bersamaku."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Marco masih keras kepala. "Aku laki-laki, dan aku tidak mungkin dilindungi oleh seorang perempuan, Mikasa."

"Terserah kau kalau maunya begitu."

"Mikasa!" jerit Eren di telinga Mikasa. "Kau itu tega sekali, sih?"

"Itu 'kan dia yang mau, bukan aku yang tidak mengajaknya. Mina, kau mau mengambil apa lagi di rumahmu nanti?"

Mina menggeleng takut-takut. Dia benar-benar khawatir kalau dia yang dibunuh hari ini.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan."

Mikasa melenggang pergi dari sana sambil membawa sejuta kecemasan dan kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya, meskipun tidak dia sebutkan terang-terangan tadi.

"Mikasa, hei—tunggu!"

* * *

"Mina, mau tidur bersamaku atau tidur sendiri di kamar yang kosong?" tanya Mikasa setelah sudah sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. "Tapi sebaiknya kau tidur bersamaku saja."

"A—ah, iya," sahut Mina gelagapan. Dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Mikasa dan tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

Mikasa mematikan lampu dan naik ke kasur, begitu juga Mina. Suasana menjadi canggung. Hanya terdengar suara-suara binatang kecil di rumah itu—atau tikus, entahlah. Juga terdengar suara derik pintu serta deru kendaraan yang masih lewat. Oh, jangan lupakan binatang malam yang berada di luar.

"Mikasa, kau tinggal sendirian?"

"Iya."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku sudah belajar bela diri dan sedikit berlatih pedang."

Mina lupa kalau Mikasa sudah menjabarkan hal itu tadi di sekolah. Dia mengangguk dalam kegelapan dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sudah malam. Apakah dia dan Mikasa akan dibunuh hari ini? Ah ya, dan juga Marco.

Tunggu, kalau Mikasa tidak salah ingat, tadi dia mendengar suara derik pintu—

"Mikasa—"

"Apa lagi Mina?"

Tidak—bukan. Itu bukan suara Mina. Mikasa membelalakkan kedua matanya dan segera menyalakan lampu meja yang berada di dekatnya sebagai penerangan. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan kasurnya sedikit basah dan—

—bau anyir darah.

Mikasa melompat menjauh dari kasur itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Mina. Sudah kaku, dingin, dan dibanjiri darah. Mikasa membalikkan tubuh Mina dan menatap satu koyakan di perut gadis tak bersalah itu.

"Sialan," desis Mikasa. "KELUAR KAU!"

"—mati kau. Hari ini."

Mikasa merasakan pisau yang sudah menembus kulit punggungnya, tapi dia segera menggenggam kuat-kuat lengan itu dan balik badan.

"Kau—"

"MATI!"

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: 1****st**** fic in this fandom. Chapter dua akan diupdate cepat, soalnya mau cepat-cepat diselesaikan XD **

**Btw, Niken & Nana hanya OC.**

**Mind to Review? :D**


	2. Who?

Tunggu, kalau Mikasa tidak salah ingat, tadi dia mendengar suara derik pintu—

"Mikasa—"

"Apa lagi Mina?"

Tidak—bukan. Itu bukan suara Mina. Mikasa membelalakkan kedua matanya dan segera menyalakan lampu meja yang berada di dekatnya sebagai penerangan. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan kasurnya sedikit basah dan—

—bau anyir darah.

Mikasa melompat menjauh dari kasur itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Mina. Sudah kaku, dingin, dan dibanjiri darah. Mikasa membalikkan tubuh Mina dan menatap satu koyakan di perut gadis tak bersalah itu.

"Sialan," desis Mikasa. "KELUAR KAU!"

"—mati kau. Hari ini."

Mikasa merasakan pisau yang sudah menembus kulit bagian belakangnya, tapi dia segera menggenggam kuat-kuat lengan itu dan balik badan.

"Kau—"

"MATI!"

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**hingeki **n**o **K**yojin by **H**ajime **I**sayama  
**B**lood by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 14.08.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**G**enre: **M**ystery  
**R**ated: **T**

**WARNING: NO MAIN CHARACTER. Typo(s), AU, Twoshot. TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK BASHING SIAPA PUN.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Mikasa mencoba untuk memukul lengan sosok itu dan menjatuhkan pisaunya. Tapi sayangnya—atau anehnya—sosok itu lebih kuat dari Mikasa. Dia menancapkan pisau itu di punggung Mikasa sekali lagi. Darah Mikasa mengalir ke mana-mana, dan gadis itu terjatuh dengan malang di atas lantai.

Sosok itu pergi.

Mikasa berhasil memainkan 'pura-pura' matinya. Gadis berambut hitam itu memastikan sosok berambut pirang sudah pergi, lalu perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Lukanya memang parah, tapi yang lebih penting adalah untuk memberitahu pelaku di balik ini semua.

Kepalanya sudah pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia berusaha untuk meraih _handphone_ yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, tapi dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Dia pingsan.

Selama beberapa detik, suasana hening. Lagi-lagi, hanya terdengar cicit tikus, deru kendaraan atau pun suara binatang malam. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa—" terdengar suara di balik pintu kamar Mikasa. Itu suara Eren Jaeger, sahabat baiknya.

"Dobrak saja pintunya, Eren!"

"Tapi aku takut—"

"HAAH! AKU SAJA YANG DOBRAK!" seru Bertholdt. Dia segera mendobrak pintu kamar Mikasa.

"ASTAGA! NYALAKAN LAMPUNYA!"

_Cklek._

"INI—"

"HEI! BEBERAPA DI ANTARA KITA HARUS MEMERIKSA KEADAAN MARCO JUGA!"

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN MEREKA BERDUA?!"

Kamar Mikasa menjadi ribut karena suara empat lelaki itu—Eren, Jean, Bertholdt dan Connie. Mereka sekarang sibuk menentukan siapa yang harus ke rumah Marco.

"Baiklah," ujar Eren. Dia menenangkan dirinya sebentar. "Aku akan menghubungi salah satu Rumah Sakit sekarang. Salah satu di antara kalian memeriksa Mina dan Mikasa. Dua yang lainnya ke rumah Marco. SEKARANG!"

"Aku yang akan memeriksa mereka berdua," sahut Jean. Bertholdt dan Connie mengangguk setuju, lalu langsung melesat keluar dari sana.

"Untung aku punya kunci cadangannya," gumam Eren dengan lesu. Buru-buru dia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan menghubungi Rumah Sakit.

Jika Eren sekarang sibuk, Jean tak kalah sibuk. Dia sendiri harus memprioritaskan Mina dan Mikasa sekarang daripada dia yang ngeri jika mereka berdua adalah mayat.

"Katanya ambulans sebentar lagi akan datang," ucap Eren dan menoleh ke arah Jean yang pucat pasi. "Bagaimana, Jean? Mikasa baik-baik saja kan? Mina?!"

"Eren—"

"CEPAT!"

"Mina sudah tidak ada—"

"MIKASA?!"

"Dia masih hidup, tapi harus segera diselamatkan!"

Eren langsung bersujud entah kepada siapa. Terlihat bulir bening di pelupuk matanya. Dia sedikit malu pada Jean karena dia menangis—tapi entahlah. Keselamatan Mikasa membuatnya bahagia.

"Dia yang pertama selamat kan? Berarti dia bisa memberitahu siapa pelakunya—"

"Aku harap dia tidak trauma," tukas Jean. "Dan bisa memberitahu kita semua siapa pelaku di balik ini semua. Aku penasaran."

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara sirine yang semakin lama semakin kencang—semakin mendekat. Eren dan Jean saling menatap satu sama lain. Akhirnya …

_Mikasa, bertahanlah._

* * *

Rumah itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Banyak tanaman asri di depan halaman tersebut, menambah kesan nyaman yang tercipta dari gedung berlantai satu itu.

Bertholdt dan Connie mengintip-ngintip dari balik pepohonan. Mereka tidak tahu apakah Marco tinggal sendiri atau bersama orang tuanya—ah, seharusnya Jean saja yang ke sini. Tapi mereka berdua akan berusaha.

"Bagaimana ini?" bisik Connie di bawah cahaya rembulan. Dia menyikut lengan Bertholdt. "Tidak mungkin kan kita mendobrak pintu itu malam-malam—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita telepon Marco dulu?"

"Aku tidak bawa ponsel."

"Aku juga. Kenapa jadi bodoh seperti ini, sih?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan memasang wajah jengkel. Setelah sekitar lima menit berdebat, akhirnya diputuskan mereka akan mendobrak pintu demi keselamatan bersama.

"Kau yang jago mendobrak, Bertholdt—" ujar Connie setelah mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu tersebut. "Ah, seandainya kita punya tenaga tambahan satu lagi. Kenapa Armin tidak mau mengangkat telepon kita ya tadi? Eren yakin ponselnya aktif."

"Mungkin sudah tidur. Kelelahan habis belajar, kali? Kita tidak mungkin kan menghubungi anak perempuan? Yang ada mereka langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya—ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mendobrak pintunya. Minggir, Connie."

Connie patuh dan Bertholdt segera mendobrak pintu kayu itu dalam sekali tendangan.

Bertholdt dan Connie masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam rumah itu. Sepi, terlihat seperti tidak ada orang. Dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari rumah itu kecuali …

… sebuah pintu ruangan yang dibuka amat lebar. Bertholdt menyambar Connie untuk segera menuju ke ruangan yang pintunya sudah dibuka lebar-lebar.

Connie berinisiatif untuk mencari saklar lampu di ruangan itu ketika masuk. Setelah mereka menemukan lampunya dan dinyalakan—

Ugh. Tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi. Darah di mana-mana, bau darah, serta seonggok daging yang dianalisis adalah mayat—bernama Marco Bodt.

Bertholdt dan Connie berpandang-pandangan lagi dan menatap Marco dengan nanar.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Rumah Sakit Maria, pukul 05.28.

Armin, Annie, dan Christa yang tidak tahu kejadian kemarin malam—atau dini hari, entahlah, kurang jelas—entah merasa sedih atau senang. Sedih karena Mina dan Marco sudah dibunuh—dan senang karena Mikasa masih bertahan hidup.

Christa pingsan setelah mengetahui Mina dan Marco sudah tewas. Armin sibuk menganalisa lagi, sementara Annie memasang wajah datar. Ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Armin, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu—" ucap Armin dengan lesu. Dia menoleh ke teman-temannya dengan lesu. "Maaf tadi malam aku tidak mengangkat ponselnya—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Armin," potong Bertholdt. "Kami tahu kau pasti kelelahan karena belajar untuk ulangan Kimia hari ini. Benar kan?"

Armin menggeleng.

"Tidak—"

"Terus?"

"Ano—"

Armin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Sedaritadi dia terus menutupi lengan kanannya, entah kenapa. Dengan cepat, Jean segera mengintip ke lengan kanan Armin.

"Astaga, Armin! Lengan kananmu lebam kenapa?!" seru Jean. Yang lain ikut-ikutan menoleh. Benar, lengan kanan Armin lebam dan sedikit luka. Armin cepat-cepat menutupinya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin bekas yang dulu—Eren, kau pasti ingat."

"Bekas yang dulu?"

"Itu—"

"Oh, ya." Wajah Eren dan Armin tiba-tiba menjadi suram. "Yang waktu itu kau di_bully_ dan aku serta Mikasa menolongmu? Tapi itu kan kejadian yang lama—"

"Tapi memang itu," sahut Armin. "Saat kemarin sore—saat aku pulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Mereka memukuliku lagi dan menendang aku."

"Armin—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak berguna." Armin menunduk sedih. Eren menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau harus melawan, Armin. Kau tidak boleh begitu terus—"

"Aku mengerti."

Suara langkah kaki memotong percakapan mereka. Serentak, enam kepala menoleh kepada siapa yang datang ke arah mereka. Seorang suster.

"Selamat pagi. Di sini, siapa kerabat saudari Mikasa Ackerman? Lukanya memang parah, tapi dia bisa sadarkan diri sekitar lima hingga enam jam lagi."

Eren buru-buru mengangkat lengannya.

"Aku."

"Tidak, Jaeger," potong seseorang di antara mereka. Eren mengernyitkan dahinya. Suara itu tidak asing, tapi juga tidak begitu akrab di telinganya—

Eren serta keenam teman-temannya yang lain membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang mengunjungi mereka—atau Mikasa. Mr. Rivaille, guru Bahasa Inggris mereka. Semua langsung membungkuk, kecuali suster yang tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Ackerman, tentang siapa yang membunuh itu. Sebaiknya kalian tidak usah masuk dulu."

Si suster menaikkan alisnya, tapi Rivaille sudah mendahului suster itu menuju kamar Mikasa—entah darimana dia mengetahuinya. Buru-buru, suster tersebut mengikuti langkah-langkah Rivaille.

"Oh, _man_! Guru sudah tau?!" seru Connie heboh. Jean menutup mulut Connie—_lagi_.

"Kudengar-dengar—"kata Annie sambil menopang kepala Christa yang masih pingsan, "—sudah ada sekitar tujuh orang yang pindah sekolah karena kasus ini."

"_Great_."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu terus," ujar Eren tidak sabaran. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya terus-menerus. Berkali-kali dia ingin menyusul, tapi tidak jadi. "Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Tapi Eren—"

"Oh ayolah! Aku tidak sabar, sungguh!"

Eren menatap Jean, Jean menatap Connie, Connie menatap Bertholdt, Bertholdt menatap Armin, Armin menatap Annie dan Annie menatap tembok.

"Terserah."

Tapi Eren tidak peduli siapa yang setuju siapa yang tidak—dia menarik kelima lengan temannya tersebut secara kasar dan terburu-buru.

"Siapa yang menjaga Christa, Eren?"

"Aku saja yang gendong," tukas Connie. Dia segera berjongkok di hadapan Annie dan Christa—yang pingsan. "Cepat letakkan Christa di punggungku!"

Annie menurut.

Setelah persiapan mereka semua sudah selesai, dengan cepat mereka menyusul Rivaille dan suster itu ke kamar Mikasa.

* * *

"Dia masih belum sadar, _sir_," ucap si suster ragu-ragu, mengingat perawakan yang pendek di hadapannya itu terus menatap tajam pada tubuh Mikasa yang terbaring lemah. "Kalau mau menunggu, kau bisa menunggu sampai lima atau enam jam lagi—"

"Aku bisa menunggu."

"Baiklah."

Sang suster baru saja mau meninggalkan ruangan berbau obat di mana-mana itu ketika terdengar suara berisik dari depan dan suara ocehan yang tak menentu entah dari mana—

"Ssst! Diam—"

"Aku tidak sabar, bodoh! Aku harus cepat-cepat menemuinya—"

"Kau berisik sekali, Eren!"

"Kau juga, Jean!"

"Bah! Bisakah kalian diam sedikit?!"

"KAU JUGA BERISIK, CONNIE!"

"Teriakanmu menyakitkan, Bertholdt!"

"HAAAAH!"

Rivaille mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap si suster dengan pandangan _tolong-usir-mereka_. Si suster mengangguk pelan dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan berisik." Terdengar suara suster yang amat sangat pelan. Dia kembali berbicara, "ini rumah sakit, anak-anak. Harus jaga ketenangan."

"TAPI KAMI MAU BERTEMU MIKASA DAN MR. RIVAILLE!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, buru-buru Rivaille melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar tersebut dan memelototi anak-anak itu satu persatu. Yang dipelototi nyengir semua, kecuali Christa yang masih pingsan dan Annie yang memasang wajah datar.

"Kalian—"

"Hehe." Eren nyengir, lalu garuk-garuk kepala. Beberapa kali dia mengintip ke balik pintu, berharap Mikasa sudah terbangun. "Kami boleh ikut pertemuanmu dengan Mikasa, 'kan?"

"Kalian semua harus sekolah," kata Rivaille dengan nada datar, _plus_ wajah datar. "Tidak ada yang boleh bolos hari ini."

"Tapi—"

Rivaille tidak menerima penolakan dan menendang Eren. Yang lainnya—yang tidak mau mengikuti jejak Eren—buru-buru pergi dari sana bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan apa pun.

* * *

"Cepat! Cepat! Nanti kita akan ketinggalan informasi!"

Mereka semua sudah pulang dari sekolah. Eren, Jean, Armin, Connie, Bertholdt dan Annie sedang jalan dengan tempo cepat menuju kamar Mikasa—nomor 118. Christa mereka tinggalkan di rumahnya sendiri—tadi mereka masih menyempatkan diri ke rumah Christa.

"Seharusnya Mikasa sudah sadar sekarang," gumam Eren. Tersirat wajahnya yang khawatir tentang keadaan Mikasa. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"Christa masih _shock_, ya?" tanya Jean. Yang lainnya mengangguk. Saat diberitahu, Christa hampir pingsan lagi. Tapi dia bisa menahan diri dan meminta yang lainnya untuk meninggalkannya di rumah. Jadinya, Christa tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Kabar tentang Mikasa, Mina, dan Marco pun menyebar. Kasak-kusuk yang disebabkan oleh ini semua menyebabkan beberapa murid pindah _lagi_. Kini, mereka semua—Eren, Jean, Connie, Bertholdt, Armin, dan Annie, serta Rivaille _mungkin_—berharap kepada Mikasa.

"Kita boleh masuk, kan?" tanya Connie sambil melongok ke sekeliling, berharap ada suster atau dokter yang berada di sekitar situ. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepertinya kita boleh masuk."

Mereka berenam masuk perlahan-lahan setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Mikasa sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah semuanya masuk dan mereka semua sudah benar-benar berada di dalam, mereka bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Mikasa terbaring dengan lesu, tetapi kedua matanya terbuka, serta Rivaille dan suster yang mereka temui tadi pagi. Setelah menyipitkan matanya, Jean tahu kalau nama suster tersebut adalah Petra Ral—dari _name tag_ yang dipakai suster tersebut.

"MIKA—!"

"Berisik, bodoh!"

Bahkan sebelum Eren sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya, Rivaille sudah berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan menendang kaki pemuda tak bersalah itu—_yeah_, sebenarnya bersalah, sih. Rivaille memandang Eren dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu sopan santun tidak, sih?"

"Err—"

"Eren," ujar Mikasa dengan amat pelan. Dia menatap Eren dengan lesu. "Jangan dekat-dekat _dia_, _dia_ berbahaya."

"Hah?" Eren melongo beberapa saat. Dia ingin menyambut Mikasa tadinya—ya, dengan teriakan yang dipotong dengan tendangan Rivaille—tapi setelah mendengarkan perkataan Mikasa, dia malah menjadi bingung. Yang dimaksud dengan _dia_ itu siapa?

"Petra sudah tahu pelakunya," potong Rivaille sebelum Eren sempat berkata apa-apa lagi. Rivaille menunjuk ke arah Petra yang sedang berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Mikasa. Lalu, dia menatap mereka satu-satu—Eren, Jean, Connie, Bertholdt, Armin, dan Annie. Lalu tatapannya kembali beralih ke Eren. "Ackerman baik-baik saja. Tusukannya tidak terlalu parah, mungkin si pelaku buru-buru."

"Siapa?!" tanya semuanya ingin tahu. Siapa pelaku di balik ini semua? "Siapa?"

Kontan, Rivaille menatap ke arah si suster—Petra. Petra hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menuntun mereka semua untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi, Mikasa—" tukas Jean menatap Mikasa dengan khawatir. Mikasa memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Jean. Lihat, tadi dia sudah bisa berbicara, 'kan?"

"Ikuti saja susternya. Kenapa kalian semua berisik sekali sih?"

* * *

Petra mengajak mereka semua ke sebuah ruangan khusus dengan label _psikologi_ yang terpasang di depan pintu itu—atau apa pun lah namanya, yang keenam siswa-siswi tersebut tidak begitu mengerti—dan mulai membuka pintu tersebut pelan-pelan. Ruangan bercatkan putih itu kosong, hanya terdapat satu kursi di bagian belakang meja, dua kursi di hadapan meja—mungkin untuk pasien—beberapa lemari dan rak serta laci yang menyimpan berkas-berkas penting. Tak lupa sebuah pendingin ruangan menyertai, dan beberapa dekorasi yang diletakkan begitu pas di tempatnya.

"Silakan."

Petra mendahului mereka dan duduk di satu kursi yang berada di belakang meja. Sambil tersenyum kecil, dia berkata kepada yang lainnya. "Aku meminta agar Tuan Rivaille dan Eren Jaeger yang tinggal di sini," ujarnya masih sambil tersenyum, "bisa yang lainnya tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Yang lain merasa kecewa, tapi mereka akhirnya menurut. Setelah orang terakhir keluar—Annie—Eren segera menutup pintu dan menyusul Rivaille untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Eren tidak sabaran. Dia sangat penasaran—ditambah dia tidak sabar untuk berbincang sebentar dengan Mikasa, menanyakan kabarnya dan perasaannya sekarang—

"Selamat siang, Tuan Rivaille dan Eren Jaeger," ucap Petra sopan. "Mohon untuk menunggu sebentar, dr. Hanji Zoe sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini."

"Huh? Jadi bukan kau yang akan menjelaskan?" tanya Rivaille menatap Petra dengan malas. Ah, ekspresinya memang selalu begitu.

Petra menggeleng.

"Saya hanya ditugaskan untuk mengantar kalian."

Beberapa menit kemudian—setelah menunggu selama _lima_ jam, menurut Eren—terdengar ketukan pintu dari ruangan tersebut, dan seorang perempuan berjas putih masuk.

"Maaf semuanya sudah lama menunggu!" serunya ceria. Dia tersenyum kepada Petra dan memberi isyarat _silakan-kau-keluar_. Petra keluar dari sana tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Perempuan yang berkacamata itu mulai menggantikan tempat Petra yang tadi duduk di belakang meja, dan tersenyum kepada dua orang laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya. "Selamat siang!"

Rivaille mengangguk dan Eren membalasnya.

"Jadi, Tuan Rivaille dan Eren Jaeger ya, hmm—"

Hanji menatap mereka dengan teliti. Dimulai dari Rivaille—yang menatapnya balik dengan angkuh—serta Eren yang menatap Hanji dengan penasaran.

"Baik. Jadi langsung saja, ya? Data ini saya dapatkan dari korban sekaligus saksi itu sendiri, Mikasa Ackerman. Dia menceritakannya kepada saya, semuanya—dimulai dari _siapa_ pelaku itu sendiri, apakah dia tahu motif pelaku, bahkan masa lalu si pelaku—sehingga saya bisa menarik kesimpulan dari semua itu."

Hanji menatap mereka dengan cengiran.

"Coba, tebak siapa?"

Terdengar Rivaille menggeram—oh, lupakanlah. Eren mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah, jangan tegang begitu. Ayo diminum dulu tehnya."

Eren bahkan Rivaille tidak tahu ada dua cangkir teh di sana. Setahu mereka, tadi meja itu kosong—eh, mereka tidak memerhatikan meja. Lagipula—ah, sudahlah.

Eren meneguk secangkir teh miliknya dengan buru-buru, sedangkan Rivaille tidak menyentuh cangkir tehnya sedikit pun.

Setelah lima menit yang diisi dengan keheningan yang menegangkan disertai suara jam dinding yang berdetak lumayan kencang, akhirnya Hanji Zoe kembali memulai pembicaraan lagi. Dia memang agak eksentrik, sepertinya.

"Dia teman dekatmu lho, Eren," kata Hanji sambil menatap Eren lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak tahu kau percaya atau tidak—ah, Tuan Rivaille juga—tapi pelakunya adalah…"

"Siapa?"

"Si pelaku memiliki kelainan jiwa yang disebut dengan _kepribadian ganda_." Terdengar suara seruputan teh dari Rivaille. "Kalian pasti tahu tentang kepribadian ganda, 'kan?"

* * *

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, ekspresi datar Rivaille dan ekspresi campur aduk Eren tidak bisa ditebak. Lorong Rumah Sakit itu sunyi, dan yang terdengar hanya langkah-langkah kaki Jean, Connie, Bertholdt, Armin, dan Annie yang menghampiri Rivaille dan Eren.

"Jadi?"

Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab. Bahkan Eren seperti ingin menangis.

"Mr. Rivaille…?"

"Kalian pulang saja," ujar Rivaille dengan nada memerintah. Dia menatap mereka satu persatu, lalu melanjutkan. "Mulai detik ini, sekolah kita akan aman kembali."

"Hah?"

"Aku bisa mengurus pelakunya. Kalian pulang saja."

"Mr. Rivaille—"

"Pulang."

"Kami ingin tahu hasilnya!"

"Itu—"

* * *

"_Gangguan kepribadian ganda disebut juga gangguan identitas disosiatif. Dalam kondisi ini, ada lebih dari satu kepribadian yang mengendalikan perilaku seseorang. Gangguan kepribadian ganda mempunyai kepribadian yang disebut dengan alter ego_—_" Wanita berkacamata itu menatap Rivaille dan Eren yang tidak sabar dengan penjelasannya. Dia tersenyum sedikit_—_berniat untuk menenangkan. Tetapi mereka berdua malah tambah tidak sabar._

"_Ada satu alter ego yang kuat dan mendominasi atas semua alter lainnya. Salah satu kepribadian ini mengambil alih perilaku seseorang dan membuat seseorang menjadi hilang ingatan," lanjut Hanji. Dia menatap Eren, Rivaille, Eren, lalu kembali ke Rivaille, dan akhirnya fokus untuk berbicara._

"_Salah satu gejala gangguan kepribadian ganda ini adalah _ingatan akan kilas balik dari trauma yang parah _dan_ kurangnya hubungan sosial_."_

_Tunggu. Eren mencerna semuanya dengan pelan. Hanji menunggu mereka dengan sabar, berusaha memberitahu mereka dengan semua _clue _yang sudah dia berikan, tanpa memberitahu nama. _

_Seharusnya Eren sudah tahu. Rivaille diam. Dia berpikir._

_Trauma…_

_Pemuda berambut hitam dan memiliki kedua mata hijau cemerlang tersebut menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tajam._

"_Kau sudah tahu?"_

"_Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyebutkan namanya," kata Hanji. Dia menatap ke langit-langit, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. "Ya kan, Eren?"_

_Eren bungkam._

"_Motifnya tidak diketahui sampai sekarang. Trauma terhadap orang-orang di sekitar yang suka menyakitinya itu mungkin salah satu penyebabnya, tapi kenapa dia mempunyai niat untuk membunuh teman sekelasnya satu-persatu_—_"_

"_Tidak mungkin…"_

_Rivaille mengangguk dan berterima kasih kepada Hanji, dan menyeret Eren keluar tanpa berkata apa pun lagi._

.xOx.

"_**Astaga, Armin! Lengan kananmu lebam kenapa?!" seru Jean. Yang lain ikut-ikutan menoleh. Benar, lengan kanan Armin lebam dan sedikit luka. Armin cepat-cepat menutupinya lagi.**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin bekas yang dulu—Eren, kau pasti ingat."**_

"_**Bekas yang dulu?"**_

"_**Itu—"**_

"_**Oh, ya." Wajah Eren dan Armin tiba-tiba menjadi suram. "Yang waktu itu kau di**_**bully**_** dan aku serta Mikasa menolongmu? Tapi itu kan kejadian yang lama—"**_

"_**Tapi memang itu," sahut Armin. "Saat kemarin sore—saat aku pulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Mereka memukuliku lagi dan menendang aku."**_

"_**Armin—"**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak berguna." Armin menunduk sedih. Eren menepuk pundaknya.**_

"_**Kau harus melawan, Armin. Kau tidak boleh begitu terus—"**_

"_**Aku mengerti."**_

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N:**

**Pertama, di sini saya memakai Mr. Rivaille bukan Rivaille-**_**sensei**_** karena dia adalah guru Bahasa Inggris. Jadi, maaf bila ada yang kebingungan dengan 'Mr. Rivaille'.**

**Kedua, maaf bila **_**ending**_** tidak memuaskan atau merasa ada yang mengganjal. Sebenarnya saya sendiri bingung dengan apa saya harus membiarkan **_**ending**_**nya. Bagian akhir yang saya beri di tengah/ **_**center**_** adalah percakapan yang lama. Kalau lupa, dipersilakan untuk kembali ke **_**scroll**_** ke atas.**

**Yap, Armin Arlert mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Dari dulu saya memang punya ketertarikan untuk memelajari tentang gangguan kepribadian ganda. Kenapa itu bisa terjadi, penyebabnya, gejalanya, dan segala macam. **

**Di sini saya riset di **_**google**_**, walaupun tidak banyak yang bisa saya mengerti. Tetapi saya bisa menarik kesimpulan. Maaf bila banyak yang salah sana sini. Sekali lagi, maaf bila tidak memuaskan.**

**Lebam yang Armin dapatkan di tangan kanannya itu tidak separah dengan luka dan perlawanan yang Mikasa berikan saat dia mencoba membunuh Mikasa. Armin tidak berbohong, dia benar-benar bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mem**_**bully**_**nya dulu, tetapi luka yang paling parah di tangan kanannya adalah karena perlawanan Mikasa.**

**Yang ingin bertanya, dipersilakan. Sebisa mungkin saya jawab.**

**Maaf bila terdapat kesalahan-kesalahan.**

**NB: Maaf bila tidak menjawab keseluruhan review, tapi saya membacanya, kok. Terima kasih banyak! X'D**

**Review? :D**


End file.
